


Number Three

by Bolt41319



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQonHolidaysWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: She knew true loves kiss could cure anything but she didn’t think it would cure that.For #OqOnHolidaysWeekPrompt #45





	Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #45 - Regina discovers that she’s pregnant a week before a long planned holidays, and she’s extremely nauseous. “I’m ruining everyone’s holidays.” “No you’re not.”

It shouldn’t have been possible, but there it was. 

Her hand trembled as she listened to the neverending  _ tick _ of the clock next to her. Three minutes had passed, and the little strip was pink. 

Pregnant.

She knew that true loves kiss could cure all, but she didn’t think that having sex with her true love would cure  _ that _ . That part of her life she’d regretted the moment she did it to herself. But here it was- the proof that she never thought she’d see. 

She was finally pregnant. 

The nausea had been persistent for the past few weeks. Every morning around 7:30, and every night around 9, she found whatever excuse she could to run to the bathroom. Robin’s concern had been adorable; he waited for her with crackers and rubbed her back while she emptied her stomach, begging that she go see a doctor. She promised she was fine, pushed off his worry with insistence of a few day bug and nothing to worry about. 

She could feel something though, swirling in her stomach. A strange magic she’d never thought she’d feel- that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

She told him with a little onesie folded and left on his pillow before they went to bed. 

When he came out of the bathroom she sat against the headrest, thumbing through the pages of the book she was reading, waiting for him to notice. 

“Tomorrow do you want to go to the store to get things for next week? I read that you can buy little versions of toothpaste and soaps, so you don’t have to… What’s this?” 

“Just open it” she whispers. 

He unfold the onesie that reads  _ #3 _ and his hands start to tremble. “Regina, why- Are-”

“We’re pregnant” she nods, and he collects her into his arms and presses kisses to her face. 

She buried her face into his shoulder, his shirt collecting her tears as he asked how. She’d explained what had happened when they’d gotten serious and they’d accepted that two was enough, and if it wasn’t they would adopt. But oh, how she’d longed for a baby with her dark hair and his bright eyes, or any combination of them both. 

The next night he asked if their trip was still a good idea. The boys had begged for them to take a family trip to the amusement park before school started back up, and she insisted that she’d be fine- that he could take Henry on the rides and she would be happy hanging out with Roland. 

Their plan was perfect, until they got to the park and her morning sickness was in full force. 

“I’m ruining everyone’s holiday” she groans into the toilet as Robin rubs her back. 

“No you’re not” he sighs, tying her hair back as she heaved into the toilet again. “You’re fine, love. The boys are waiting outside, and when we’re done we’re all going to go on the fun slides. They’re fine, and you’re fine.” As she sits up against the wall of the family bathroom, he gets up to get her paper towels. 

She shakes her head, and pressed a hand to her forehead. “I feel awful, Robin, and the boys are stuck waiting for me to throw up while they watch everyone else have fun. I didn’t want to back out, they were looking forward to this so much. But I’m ruining the trip.” She stands next to him and runs a hand through her hair. 

He reaches out and runs his thumb over his cheek, scratching the bottom of her scalp lightly. “Trust me, love. The boys are okay. They’re more worried about you than anything else.” He pulls her in willingly, and wraps his arm around her into a tight hug. He presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“We can tell them” she mumbles into his shoulder. “It’s still so early, but I don’t want them to worry.” 

When they leave the family bathroom, Henry and Roland run up from a bench, wrapping their arms around Regina in a hug. “Mom! Roland and I decided we can go back to the hotel so you can take a nap. They have that fun arcade downstairs so we can play there and you can sleep. We don’t need to be here.”

“Yea!” Roland agrees. “When I have a tummy ache I want to lay on the couch, but we don’t have our couch here. And Henry said a bed is like a couch, so you can nap there” he nods. 

Regina smiles and kneels down, pressing a kiss to both of their heads. “I promised you boys a trip to an amusement park, and that’s what you’re going to get. But it’s sweet of you two to want to go back to the hotel for me. While we’re here, though, your Papa and I need to explain something about why i’m so sick.” 

“Are you hurt?” Roland asks, patting his hand against her cheek. Robin squeezes her shoulder as she takes a deep breath and shakes her head. 

“No baby, i’m not hurt. Boys… you’re both going to be a big brother.” 

Henry figures it out first, his eyes moving quickly between Robin and his mom. A smile spreads across his face, making Regina’s heart race. Roland, however, takes more time to process the news. “Like how Henry is my brother?”

Tears pool in her eyes and she pulls both of her sons into a tight hug. “Just like it, baby. Your Papa and I are going to have a baby, so you get to be a big brother just like Henry.”

Roland cheers as Robin scoops him up into a hug. When Regina stands, Henry wraps his arms around her. “I love you Mom.”

“I love you too, Henry. So much.”

Robin’s hand links with hers as the walk to the next ride, listening to the boys debate on the best names for their newest sibling. 

  
  



End file.
